Lovebound
by Peony-princesa
Summary: Now that the devil has been dealt with Julian and Katz finally have some peace and quiet and time to spend with each other, so what else are they going to do but go on a date! Julian still loves it when his beautiful magician takes the lead.


The late afternoon sun streamed through the glass windows of Ophelia's indoor garden, bathing its floor and walls in golden yellow rays of light. The diminutive magician was sitting at the wooden table she used to go about her work of mixing her dried herbs for various elixirs and potions, the light filtering through her hair and lighting up its deep emerald hue, making her look like a wood-dwelling nymph. She was busy at work, tying up bundles of fresh herbs for drying, and humming a soft ballad to herself when she paused, listened for a moment and then sighed, smiling to herself and shaking her head as she leaned over and drew out a chair next to her own before returning to her herbs.

Not two minutes later, the sound of the front door swinging open and closing with a bang echoed through the small cottage, and a woman of average stature, lithe muscles and hair of deep blue that faded to aqua where it fell in loose waves around her shoulders, came sauntering into Ophelia's little sanctum, throwing herself down in the chair next to her and letting her head fall back with a groan.

"Long day Katz, darling?" Ophelia asked, keeping her eyes focused on her work, though a small smile played around her mouth.

"Ugh!" the taller woman grumbled and began untying the laces of her leather boots "I wouldn't call it a 'long' day. Tiring to say the least. Julian got into it with the palace guards today when we were running errands in town. You would think that now that all this Lucio business has been cleared up, they wouldn't bother us, but they always seem to find an excuse to stop and search him. And you know how he gets when he finds himself in a ridiculous situation."

Ophelia smirked "He told them they were blithering idiots, except in words they didn't understand, so they understood him perfectly. Am I half right?"

Katz rubbed a hand over her eyes "You're completely right. I love his theatrical nature, but he really has the worst timing sometimes. He couldn't disguise his condescending tone, so they knew he was insulting them, and they all ended up shouting at him while he just made them angrier by continuing to bait them, like he does, so I had to drag him off before they came to blows. Needless to say, I'm exhausted."

Ophelia smiled sympathetically and patted her friends knee before leaning forward and picking up a still-steaming mug from her work table "Here, drink this. I had a headache a little while ago, but it seems to have vanished, and you need it more than I do."

Sniffing the drink curiously, Katz closed her eyes and smiled as she breathed in the soft aromas of floral and spice "Let me guess...rose for serenity, chamomile to calm, and...mint to refresh. Oh! And a drop of honey for sweetness." she took a sip and settled into her seat more comfortably, cupping the mug in both of her hands.

"You're learning!" Ophelia cried, clapping her hands approvingly "That should settle your nerves nicely. Now, I was going to ask you if you two wanted to come to the street dance in the marketplace tomorrow night. Asra's going to be back from his latest trip and we're going to spend the evening drinking and dancing until we can't stand up."

The way her eyes glimmered with excitement warmed Katz's heart; she knew her friend had missed the travelling magician dearly and had wanted to accompany him on his latest journey, but the season and her careful cultivation of her crop of magical plants kept her from venturing from home for more than a day

.

Katz stretched in her chair and took another draft of the concoction "We already have plans, actually. Julian wants me to come with him to a play in the next city over. Something about showcasing his talent, and he wants to teach me how to act, too. Little does he know that I'm actually quite good. He's going to run into a few surprises that evening." she said it with a small smile that told Ophelia everything she needed to know.

"Ah! I see." she said with a giggle "Then is he coming here afterward, or…?"

"Oh yeah!" Katz sat up in her chair "I was going to mention that to you. Do you mind? I know that you're going to see Asra and you'll probably want plenty of time to get...reacquainted." her sly grin shone through her pale hazel eyes as she looked teasingly over the rim of her mug at Ophelia as she took another sip.

"Of course I don't mind! We were going to stay at the shop for the night anyway. Not as far to walk once we're sauced, and we don't have to worry about being quiet." The two girls exchanged smug looks and dissolved into laughter.

Ophelia rose to her feet and crossed the room "That reminds me," she pulled a bag of unassuming cloth out from a drawer in her desk "from what you've told me of Dr. Devorak's...proclivities, I enchanted this with you in mind." She handed the bag to Katz with a mischievous smile "Tie him up with those and use your water magic to control them. Trust me, you'll both enjoy the results."

Katz's eyes glittered with curiosity as she pulled open the drawstring of the bag and peeked inside. All she saw at first glance was a knot of rope, but on further inspection, found that it was actually a bundle of what appeared to be freshly cut vines.

Ophelia answered her friend's questioning gaze with a confident smile, and a shake of her head. Folding her arms over her chest, she leaned back against the desk "Just _trust_ me, Katz."

The other magician smiled and tied up the bag "Of course I trust you, Lia. I know it's got to be something fun if you made it." she glanced at the clock and stretched her arms above her head "Well, lovely to chat with you as always, but I think I'm going to turn in. Julian's shenanigans have been enough for me to sleep for a month and still not wake up rested. I'll see you in the morning, love."

Ophelia followed her example and stood up, stretching her neck to one side "That's a good idea, I think I'll turn in, too.

Katz's heart was light as a feather as she hurried along on her way to meet Julian. As trying as he could be sometimes, she loved him dearly and was always filled with happy excitement at the prospect of seeing him, and this time was no different. She'd told him that she would come and they could spend the evening together doing whatever he had planned for them, but that whatever they got up to once the night was over, was up to her.

Julian was poring over one of his journals when she arrived; since the threat of the plague was gone, he had returned to his study of medicine, albeit with much less urgency, and more enjoyment. He genuinely enjoyed his profession, and it brought him great joy to provide healing remedies to the people of Vesuvia. He jumped to his feet when Katz entered the small apartment he had taken up residence in.

"Katz!" he exclaimed "Is it that time already? I've been to engrossed in my work, I lost track of the time, I'm sorry."

She smiled and reached up, taking his face in her hands and drawing him down toward her "At least you didn't forget I was coming." she laughed, kissing both of his cheeks and then his lips.

Laughing sheepishly Julian closed his own hands over hers and returned her kiss enthusiastically "Yes, well, I've been able to think of little else than spending time with you again. I may have lost track of time, but I'd never forget that you were coming to see me." he blushed as he said it and nuzzled his face against her hand.

Katz stood up on her toes and pressed her forehead against his for a moment or two before pulling back and giving him a bright smile "Just so you know, Ophelia is conveniently spending the evening drinking and dancing with Asra, and they'll be staying at the shop, so we have the cottage all to ourselves." she walked her fingers up his chest as she spoke, pausing when she reached the place where his shirt parted.

Julian's eyes lit up with mischief "Ohoho! Just us, you say? I like the sound of that! I wonder what we'll do with ourselves."

"Oh, I have a few ideas." Katz said with a mischievous gleam in her eye "But that can wait, let's go to this play of yours."

She didn't have to encourage him in the slightest, he was up and donning his coat in a flash, tucking his wallet into his coat and ushering her dramatically out the door with a bow.

"You're going to love it Katz, I've been working with a local troupe, and we've come up with some brilliant scenes. There's even a musical number where I sing and play the the violin while swinging from the mast of a pirate ship!"

Katz grinned widely at his enthusiasm "I can't wait to see it then!" she laughed "It has to be good if it's got you this excited."

Julian spent most of their walk chatting away about different aspects of the play, how it all came together, the planning that went into his particular stunt, and how he had almost lost a hand rehearsing for it. His excitement was infectious, and by the time they got to the venue, Katz had almost reached his level of excitement.

She wasn't disappointed; the small theater was decorated with little fairy lights and heavy curtains, giving the place a warm, intimate ambiance and making it seem even smaller than it actually was. Julian introduced her to the various other actors, musicians and performers, all of who greeted her enthusiastically and commented about how often Julian spoke of her.

"You're his favorite topic," a mustachioed man dressed in gaudy robes-clearly intended to be a villain-told her as he shook her hand "next to his performances, all he talks about is his 'brilliant magician' and how talented and intelligent she is. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Your 'brilliant magician', huh?" she teased Julian when she had met everyone in the troupe "I like that."

Julian blushed, but gave her a big smile "Well you are. You showed me that magic isn't something to fear, and even taught me how to use my own magical ability to help you. It was amazing, and I like talking about it."

His frank admiration touched Katz's heart and she squeezed his arm, leaning up and kissing his cheek "You were amazing to be so open to it; you've really grown, Julian."

"I have, haven't I?" he laughed and ran a hand through his hair "It's all thanks to you. Who knows where I'd be without you. Definitely not here." He led her to a small table near the front of the stage "Anyway, I should start getting ready, but this seat has a great view, and I told them to bring you whatever drinks you want, so you'll be taken care of. Wish me luck!" and with that he vanished behind the stage.

The performance was a smashing success; the group had done their advertising well, and the theater was packed by the time it started. The crowd participated boisterously, singing along with the songs they knew at the top of their lungs, laughing raucously at the bawdy humor, and cheering at all of the stunts. Julian's part was an exceptional hit; he poured his entire heart and soul into his performance, and it showed in the passion in his voice and the wailing of his violin. Katz was surprised that it was a sad song; she had expected a love ballad, or something humorous at the very least, but she was moved, almost to tears, by the mournfulness of the song, and left that evening with a new respect for Julian's musical skillfulness.

Their walk home together was a romantic one; Julian was riding his post-performance high, and Katz, still quite impressed by it, was holding tight to his arm as they walked, neither of them seeming to be able to keep their hands off the other.

Wanting to just enjoy the pleasure of each other's company in the night air for a bit longer, Katz and Julian wandered through Ophelia's garden until twilight, admiring the many varieties of flowers, herbs and other flora that grew there. The garden was rambling and overgrown in a way that reflected the personality of its gardener: every plant and tree that grew there was carefully tended to make sure that it had proper water and space, but there was no attempt to shape the pattern of growth, making it look like a well-loved forest.

There was a swing at the center of the garden that hung from an ancient willow tree, well hidden from view by the curtain of vines that enclosed it. Julian guided Katz to sit in the swing and began to push her gently, the soft evening breeze ruffling her azure locks and giving her a slightly wild appearance.

Grabbing onto his hand, Katz stilled the swing and stared up at Julian, her pale eyes looking almost opalescent in the moonlight.

"Julian, kiss me."

He leaned down and captured her lips with his, softly at first, but the longer the kiss lasted, the more passionate it became, leaving them both breathless when they finally parted. Staring into each other's eyes, neither of them needed words. Grabbing hands, they ran through the twilight to the little cottage nearby.

When they reached the bedroom, they only broke contact long enough for Katz to rip Julian's shirt open and press breathless, open mouthed kisses to his chest, making him wince and moan when she took one of his nipples between her teeth and tugged hard. His hands had found their way to her ass, where his fingers squeezed hard and pulled her flush against him "Why does it feel like it's been so long since I last touched you?" he groaned as she continued her assault on his chest. She only laughed in response and yanked his shirt free from the waistband of his pants.

They spent several more minutes groping each other with mouths and hands, until Katz pulled back, her hands on Julian's chest to still him. In answer to his questioning look, she pulled his hands from her hips and brought them together in front of him "Ophelia sent us a gift. Close your eyes."

"Ah, dear Ophelia" he cried, smiling widely and closing his eyes obediently "How are her crops of devil's lips and monkshood coming along? I should stop by and lend her a hand sometime."

"She doesn't need your help, Julian my love," Katz replied, pulling Ophelia's gift from her pocket as she rolled her eyes at him "she is quite capable without your...expertise." she tied the short length of vines securely around his wrists and took a step back.

Julian opened one eye "What's this? Getting a little rough are we? I'll warn you my dear, that these might not be able to contain me in my passion for you." He waggled his eyebrows at her as he said it, clearly looking forward to whatever she had planned.

Katz returned his mischievous look "We'll see about that." she said challengingly and reached out with her magic, drawing the moisture in the air to coalesce and flow over the vines. They instantly began to grow and sprout, wherever the water touched them, and she found she could shape them to her choosing by the way she manipulated the water around them. Placing her hand on Julian's chest, she pushed him backwards toward the bed until it hit the backs of his knees and forced him to fall onto his back.

By then, a blush had grown over his excited features "Katz, have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked, his breath quickening "Because, fates, I love you so much."

"Oh I know, my love." she answered with a smirk "Now do behave yourself." with a wave of her hand, the vines began snaking their way up Julians body, winding around his torso and lifting his bound hands above his head. Katz made sure he was sitting in a propped up position, and began slowly shedding her clothing layer by layer until she stood in front of him, clad in just her lingerie.

Julian sucked in a shallow breath as he stared at her; the sheer pale blue fabric was trimmed with silver, and was bound around her body in thin strips and tied in bows at her hips, while her nipples were barely covered by delicate bits of lace. "Katz," Julian's voice was barely audible in the awed way he spoke her name "please come here."

She acquiesced, and slowly walked toward him, her hips swaying gently, and placed her hands on his shoulders, letting him nuzzle his face against her bare skin. Running her fingers through his crimson locks, she smoothed them out of his face when he paused to look up at her.

"Can I-?" he asked, his eyes telling her what he wanted better than his tongue could, and she nodded with a smile.

Leaning his head down, Julian kissed his way over to her hip where he took the end of a bow in his teeth and tugged it free, pulling on it so it slid off her body. As he started to kiss his way down her stomach, Katz stopped him with a knee placed gently under his chin, tipping it up before planting her foot on his chest and slowly pushing him down on the bed.

Julian gazed up at her adoringly as she stepped up on the bed and settled herself on his stomach; she could feel his blood humming in his veins and his heart pounding in his chest, his excitement mounting. Focusing her magic, she lifted her fingers and blew onto them, her breath visible in the air, forming a light frost on her fingertips. She then began lazily drawing circles and spirals on Julian's exposed chest, making him shudder and writhe under her touch.

"Katz!" Julian gasped as he let his head fall back on the bed when she left of tormenting him for a moment "Please, don't stop."

Smiling gleefully to herself, she reached out with her icy fingertips and pinched one of his nipples between them.

His reaction was so violent that he almost threw her to the side with his thrashing, but she remained seated, still keeping her grip on him.

"Don't stop." Julian repeated as he tried to regain his composure "Don't stop, but I need more."

"Do you, Julian?" she cooed, dragging a chilled fingertip up his neck over his pulse point and along his jawline "Maybe I'm not done teasing you yet."

He groaned, but didn't protest "Do whatever you want, just never stop touching me."

"You know that's what I love to hear." she murmured as she swiveled her hips and ground them down against his growing arousal. Then, leaning in, she captured his lips with her own, cradling his face in her hands as she did so and enjoying the way he moaned at the contact.

When she released him, Katz had a devilish smile on her face; sliding up his body, she leaned forward and took hold of the headboard to steady herself as she lowered herself over Julian's face.

A moan of surprise turned to one of ecstasy as he leaned up eagerly to taste her, sliding his tongue through her already slick lips. Julian strained against his bonds as he sucked on her sensitive flesh, desperate to touch her in any way he could.

Katz' own breath was coming hot and fast, and she began to roll her hips against his face as he devoured her, all thought beyond the lover beneath her quickly fleeing her mind.

It was no surprise by the way he took pleasure in his task, that Julian was remarkably skilled with his mouth, and soon had Katz moaning his name as he pressed his tongue to her clit. He was rewarded for his efforts when she came with a keening cry, gushing into his mouth and falling forward against the headboard, barely reaching out in time to catch herself, and sagging there limply when she did.

"Oh Julian," she finally crooned "I love you too."

He laughed and licked his lips as she rolled off of him "Glad I could have such an effect." he told her with a cocky smile "Climb back on and I'll show you again."

"I'm absolutely going to climb back on." she shot back, rallying in response to his teasing. Yanking his pants open, she wasted no time in swinging a leg over his hips and taking his straining cock in her hand before lowering herself onto him, her eyes alight with passion as she held his gaze.

Julian stared at her as she began to move her hips in an undulating rhythm, slowly and more shallowly as first, but gradually increasing her speed and the intensity of her movements. Katz loved the way Julian was responding. He was as enthusiastic lover, and never able to conceal his feelings. Now as she rode him, he let his eyes slip closed, and pushed his head back on the mattress, arching slightly as he bit down on his lip, clearly doing his best to modulate his arousal.

"Katz-ah!-ride me harder!" he begged, thrusting his hips upward as much as he could in his incapacitated state.

It never failed to ignite her own arousal when he verbalized his needs, and she had grown tired of torturing him. Tightening her inner muscles around his length, she picked up her speed, bracing herself with her hands on his chest. She then leaned down, letting the lace of her lingerie rub against his skin as she whispered in his ear "I Can feel your cock twitching already, Julian. I can't wait to feel it explode inside of me."

His reply was a guttural moan through clenched teeth; he was clearly trying to stave off his orgasm for as long as possible, but she was making is as hard as possible.

Reaching out with her magic, Katz connected with the water in his blood; she sensed he was seconds away from reaching his release, and even though she didn't want to tease him any longer, she wasn't quite done with him yet. She began to slow her movements while at the same time calming his erection until they reached a steady pace, and he had stopped straining against the vines that held him fast.

Groaning a little in frustration, Julian looked up at her, the sweat glistening on his brow "That clever trick of yours." he said with a breathy laugh "I don't know what we'd do without it, but dammit if it isn't frustrating sometimes."

Katz leaned down once more and captured his lips in hers. "Don't worry, my love, I'll satisfy you soon." She then sat up and began rolling her hips once again, this time reaching behind as she did so, and pulling at the bow on her back that held the upper portion of her lingerie together. As the ribbons slowly came undone, she let them slide down her body one by one until the lacy bits that covered her breasts her only hanging on because she was holding them there. She finally let her arms fall, and the last ribbons flowed off like watery silk, landing on Julian's stomach.

The way he was looking at her almost made Katz blush; he had this way of making her feel like she was the most divine creature in the world, and he was profoundly blessed and unworthy to be able to look at and touch her.

That look alone was enough to give her the overwhelming desire to watch him convulse with pleasure, her name on his lips.

Beginning to move in earnest, Katz blew her icy breath onto the fingers of both hands, and started to drag them lightly down Julian's chest and over his stomach.

The reaction was immediate, and he shuddered beneath her fingers, a moan escaping him "I need you, Katz, please keep touching me!"

As she continued riding him, Katz could feel herself hurtling toward her climax, and the way Julian was writhing beneath her, she could tell he felt it too. As it began to wash over her, she summoned the ice crystals to her lips and threw herself forward onto Julian's chest, sinking her teeth into one of his nipples.

It had its desired effect, and he let out a shout and bucked his hips hard as his own orgasm hit him like a thunderbolt.

Both lovers went rigid in the throes of their mutual release, until it ebbed enough for Katz to collapse to the side. A wave of her hand banished the vines that held Julian captive, and he slowly rolled over her, the aftershocks of his orgasm still making him shudder slightly as he pulled her into his arms.

"You're amazing, you know that?" his voice finally broke the silence "I don't know what I'd do if you ever left."

"There's no way you'd ever be free of me, so don't even think about it." she scolded "I love you and we'll never be parted as long as I have any say about it."

"That's good enough for me, then." he said, resting his chin on the crown of her head "You are the most powerful magician I know after all, and that basically means in the entire world. I'd like to see anyone try to separate us."

Their laughter floated out like music on the balmy summer breeze, their happiness banishing any shadow that might threaten it.


End file.
